


为恶而生

by DDDuet



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDDuet/pseuds/DDDuet
Kudos: 8





	为恶而生

为恶而生

一  
那六具omega尸体都像极了一个人，郑云龙在法医室门口给出他的猜想，像阿云嘎。

“阿云嘎是谁？”王晰问。

郑云龙把手中的资料夹扔过去，指尖的烟头在挥动间猛地灿亮了一瞬。  
王晰看到了张男性alpha的照片，这人皮相很出众，并且似乎已经成熟到了男人最有魅力的年纪，卷而半长的头发和过分的唇红齿白掺杂起来，让他看起来像是中世纪的吸血鬼贵族。  
这样一来，似乎有些理解了他为什么能够被凶手当作珍馐伺机留至最后享用。  
王晰快速查阅着文件里展示的信息，翻到最后大概心里有了数，抬眼盯着郑云龙的表情边打量边发问：“你朋友？”  
郑云龙挑了下眉不置可否，沉默着摘下眼镜用一方黑色手绢擦了擦。王晰正要再问，却被旁边弯着腰观察尸体记笔记的蔡程昱支支吾吾地出声打断，因此他不得不忍着不耐皱眉转向后者：“想说什么？说！”  
蔡程昱老老实实的，总是一脸正气，他指着阿云嘎的照片问：“可是这里还有两具女性omega的尸体啊……这总不像那个人吧？”  
王晰看向郑云龙，等他的回复。  
郑云龙慢吞吞地把眼镜带上，视线从脚边门框的地面一寸寸顺到蔡程昱那里。他的黑瞳仁润得水汪汪的映在眼镜框后面，如同一个有目的的斯文败类。

“觉得不像，也许是因为你还不够了解他。”

阿云嘎风度翩翩游走在参加晚宴的人群中，他既不是学者，也不是政客，但好些人们就是少不了要巴结他。  
他实在忍不住轻蔑地看着三五成群高谈阔论的那些人，像听见一群猪猡在栅栏里狂欢。

“Bonsoir, monsieur.”  
“Bonsoir.”阿云嘎收回视线举了举手中的酒杯回敬，小拇指上的红宝石戒指高调得让人肃然起敬。  
来人脸上挂着笑：“Vous êtes italien？”  
“non.”阿云嘎心不在焉地环视着舞厅的环境，他抱着一丝幻想指望从眼前的珠光宝气中找到一抹松懈安逸的身影，或许就穿着格子衬衫和摇粒绒睡裤穿梭在拱廊下。  
他本以为自己能很悠闲地想象，甚至以在一种出神入化的方式直接把人搬来身边，但是他的这种能力已经随着时间的增加渐渐变得羸弱可笑起来，他过分地想念郑云龙，哪怕只是一秒的思念都能让他亢奋得几近失态。  
他度日如年的在巴黎熬日子，秒针咔哒咔哒间隔的声音在他听来慢得简直不可思议。阿云嘎被这种残酷的流放折磨着，那些曾经能让他激动的取乐手段也失去了效力，结果就是最近这段时间挑选猎物的时候越发没有耐心，过程中总是忍不住回忆走神，事情成了消磨时间时机械性的行为就越发没有美感了，残肢零散在地上只剩下让他恶心的腥臭。  
他心里的情感需要花费好大的力气才能抑制住不要歇斯底里，他只好无时无刻不忘记提醒自己：快了，快了，很快就能回去了。

“T’ aime Paris？”阿云嘎听到那人又问他这个。

他叹息了一声径直离去，在方书剑匆忙跟上来的时候吩咐了一句：“我们回去吧。”

他一点也不喜欢巴黎。

二  
方书剑很快就后悔了，他恶心得想吐，不为满地的血腥和溅到鞋面上的半颗红白相间的眼珠子，而是怕极了回去被阿云嘎闻到他身上的味道说他不太体面。  
他身上现在有一股在他看来难以忍受的刺鼻狐骚，是陌生信息素的气味，又热又腥地粘附在每一根裸露在外的寒毛上，他觉得自己受到了莫大的侵害甚至是生理上从呼吸道蔓延至全身的虐待。因此他满心怨恨和愤怒，却也更有耐心起来。

这家主人使卧室的白色墙面喷涂了一幅水墨画，好像山水般动态着，还造了道溪流在静默浓稠中从半山腰蜿蜒而下。这样寥寥几笔的泼墨让方书剑感到酣畅淋漓的痛快，他想自己应该被感谢，那面荷叶是他动了好大的心思拎着颗头颅撞碎，四溅的脑浆血花才能正正巧巧的浓淡相宜。  
然而很快他就觉得画画无趣起来，为了不浪费今夜鹅黄色的月光，方书剑一边拖着锤子在地板上发出刺耳的声音，一边晃动脑袋轻声哼唱自己刚刚为那个omega的哭喊尖叫谱写出的乐章。他脚上那双小牛皮制的切尔西靴专门往血液里趟，蹦蹦跳跳的样子像回到了被阿云嘎牵着手的小时候，踏一脚水洼，泞泥溅到身上咯咯笑得十分快活。  
他还是个男孩，歌声在死寂中越发显得稚气，脚步也很轻快，有一个好人的样子。

方书剑意识到自己今晚做错了事，但只是件小事，没什么大不了，不过是挑选猎物时看走了眼，  
这个omega连阿云嘎的一根小拇指都比不上。

三 之一

诅咒你最终无法逃脱正义的严惩和轻蔑的报复：我不会容忍如此被遗弃，任何赎罪礼都无法救你——贺拉斯颂诗集。

郑云龙可以是任何人。  
只要他想，他暂时充当于神，用理智到残酷的客观旁视事物发展，也可以类似魔鬼恶得纯粹而无任何道德上的约束。他将想象力运用的炉火纯青，情感投射的绝妙手法得以实现上述奇迹——看起来不再像是凡人。  
一个人凡人看着不像凡人，拥有近乎神态的视角仿佛必定会让某种意义上的稳定难以受控起来。于是郑云龙只能游离在某种人与非人的界限之上，长久生活在稍有不慎就迷幻迷失的风险之中，这让他总是沉默寡言，用轻薄的金丝眼镜遮盖忧郁的目光。如同在一切审视中，他仿佛下一秒就要落下泪来。  
这种脆弱令他无限迫近黑暗，差那临门一脚踏入地狱。由此可见他是个凡人没错，并且这个凡人如同重疾的病人一样亟需有医生来拯救他。

于是他遇到了阿云嘎。

三 之二

郑云龙站在门口，听见里面传来一道沉稳又柔和的声音：“请进。”随即有脚步声在门后响起，他仔细听了听，不止一人。

阿云嘎忽得出现了。见来人是郑云龙，他十分惊喜地眼一亮，立即抬起胳膊将人抱住了。郑云龙陪着王晰他们在警队里分析案子研究了一整夜，现下困得愁眉苦脸，明明是更高的个子却硬是虚弱懒散的像条终于归家的流浪狗一样窝进阿云嘎怀里呼气。

他说明了来意，将那个强奸犯的所作所为展现在阿云嘎眼前。

阿云嘎随便瞥了一眼就不再在意，他只顾再一次拥抱起郑云龙，抚摸着他的背喟叹：“好久不见啊。”  
阿云嘎沉醉地呼吸着空气里熟悉而久违的味道，是一股隐秘着怒火和无法自拔的沉沦相互交织，如同海上急风骤雨中气势威严的巨浪，高高的扬起向闪过霹雳的雷霆挑衅。这远非夏日中与沙滩缱绻的碧浪清波，不是郑云龙平日里呈现人前的克制，然而唯此时最能煽动阿云嘎内心纵身一跃的欲望。  
久别重逢，阿云嘎难以自持心里的欢喜，他只好亲昵又无法餍足的用脸颊蹭着郑云龙下巴上新生的细小胡渣，心里谋划他们曾经无疾而终的爱与恨将如何迎来终章。

郑云龙却只是将胳膊垂在腿的两侧，即没有拒绝，也不见热情。这像极了他对待阿云嘎的态度，无法分离，又不甘靠近。

“你逃了。”郑云龙在阿云嘎耳边喃喃地吐露他们今日见面的第一句话，指责他过去曾将他抛下。

“对不起。”阿云嘎揉着郑云龙的脑袋，将他按在自己肩膀上，颈动脉被笔挺的鼻梁压迫着，阿云嘎通过郑云龙感受到了自己的心跳。  
也许是阿云嘎的歉意太过真挚，一股强大的宽容欲望袭击了郑云龙塑造的防线堡垒，他慢慢抬起手，在是否接收魔鬼赠予的罂粟花冠的自我斗争中*，理智马上就要落败。

“父亲，这位是……？”  
昏昏沉沉的时候，门内第二道脚步声的主人打断了这对故人的叙旧，语气听起来冷硬但后面却夹杂着显而易见的惶恐。  
郑云龙看着他，很快就弄懂了他的不安，这人像只害怕被抛弃的小狗，呲牙咧嘴的威胁新闯入领地的不速之客，但明显他又是阿云嘎手下十分聪明的一只狗，知道这片领地上唯一有权威的人是阿云嘎，而不是其他任何人。  
郑云龙替他感到悲哀，也为自己悲怆不已，因为他们俩本质上是一样的。

三 之三

“我不知道该怎么跟他说咱们的关系，大龙，你说呢？在你心里，我们是什么关系？”  
阿云嘎穿着一身高领的白色羊绒毛衣，毛绒绒的包裹着他的胸膛。他比原来胖了些，上身变得健壮，脸上面对着郑云龙的温柔神态使他像极了一只绵羊。

郑云龙盯着他出神，联想到了草原上的那具尸体。那个被当作绵羊一样来处死的可怜女人，坦胸露乳地绑住手脚架在火堆上等待烤熟。她胸前美丽的红果子在死后沦落至被北风粗鲁对待，可直到僵硬失去色彩也仍然能吸引两只迷途的羊羔跌跌撞撞地含住那奶油般柔软下垂的乳房吮吸，它们饿极了，似乎从她身上吸出血来喝也能活命。

“你不回答吗？在想什么？”阿云嘎走过来，俯身用一只胳膊撑在郑云龙坐的沙发把手上，他的脸贴得郑云龙很近，从背后望着，郑云龙似乎已被他囊括在血肉里融为了一体。

“我在想你真是一个魔鬼。”郑云龙抬眸，隔着一层眼镜也未能削弱他眼神锐利的分毫。

阿云嘎竟然笑了起来，喉结上下滚动了一番，似乎在回味什么美好。他伸手摘下了郑云龙的眼镜，在郑云龙别开头表示不满的时候胸腔震动着吻上后者的睫毛。  
郑云龙忍着说不清道不明的情绪，心想他的笑声也有魔力般隐藏着邪恶。但是阿云嘎的嘴唇还是有正常人类的体温的，只是由于郑云龙皮肤的冰凉而让两人接触的地方似火燎般猛地滚烫了一下，随之而来的心悸，似乎也无人幸免。

阿云嘎用一种不好形容的语气开了口，以至于郑云龙猜不透他的情绪，甚至听出了一股和蔼，只是“和蔼”这两个字用在他俩之间实在太奇怪了。  
“We are each our own devil,”阿云嘎笑着说：“and we make this world our hell.”*

郑云龙有些僵硬地跟着笑了笑，看着阿云嘎的脸情不自禁打起了寒战。

他想到了一段哈姆雷特中的独白：“The devil hath power to assume a pleasing shape; and perhaps out of my weakness and my melancholy, as he is very potent with such spirits, abuses me to damn me.”

肖邦的夜曲揉进了窗外的雨声中，郑云龙陷进沙发里逐渐动弹不得，身体的关节像被上了锁，阿云嘎拿着钥匙站在对面戏谑笑出声来，告诉他锁眼早已被锈住。  
铁锈像爬生的白蔷薇四处渴求养分，还算慷慨的装饰着郑云龙的灵魂，伸出含苞的藤蔓勾起阿云嘎的手指，以稚嫩的样子博取怜爱，至最后花枝葳蕤将他们俩缠绕着禁锢在了一起。  
于是像阿多尼斯一样拥有了自己的花园，两个人取代了仅有的那棵树的位置。*

阿云嘎坐在钢琴前露出微笑，笑起来的他看上去更加迷人，即使背着身也能预料到郑云龙正在梦中战栗着欣赏魔鬼蜕变的过程。  
他想松口气，终于，他们又一起走在了沉沦的路上。

三 之四

虽然郑云龙还不确信自己凡人魔鬼的身份，但他已经看出来阿云嘎养的那只小狗是个不折不扣的恶魔。

他闭着眼，精神从身体里飘了出来，落在小狗身上。  
小狗叫方书剑，是阿云嘎十年前收养的小孩，那时候，他们仨还都在一处。后来离散了，他查明阿云嘎的罪证想将他送上法庭，阿云嘎就带着方书剑趾高气扬地去了别的地方生活。刚开始他觉得自己像背信弃义的负心汉，老婆孩子受了委屈被赶跑了，于是惶惶着内疚可又无法为正义的抉择而后悔。直到后来日子久了，他才渐渐意识到自己是被扔下的那个。

郑云龙开始蠢蠢欲动地愤怒起来。

四

阿云嘎是名高贵的alpha这件事让许多人在想起他时都习惯了叹气，悠悠的叹一声，似乎就可以挠挠心里的痒痒，漂亮的男人只可远观，他们实在倒霉。

恰巧阿云嘎最喜欢看旁人倒霉，观看他们的丑态是他无聊时打发时间的乐子，但对于郑云龙他却从来不愿意敷衍，起码为了能够回味更久的乐趣，他对他总是绝无仅有的用心。

现在，他体贴地让郑云龙睡得够久了，该唤醒他换他快活快活了。

阿云嘎的手才刚刚伸过去，郑云龙就猛地抬头盯住了他。一双眼睛没了镜片的遮掩，黑得纯粹极了。  
阿云嘎有些兴奋地舔了舔嘴唇，试探着叫了一声郑云龙的名字。  
郑云龙就那样沉默盯着他的嘴唇，像只野性未泯的大犬对一块好肉虎视眈眈。这让阿云嘎热情稍退，隐隐皱起了眉，他忽然发现其实更想郑云龙以他同类的身份执行后面即将发生的事情，而不是现在这样面对着一条失去理智的疯狗。  
他沉重着心情吐出一口气抽身离去，回想是哪里出了错。  
阿云嘎给自己倒了一杯酒，想他这么多年浪费在方书剑身上的时间，他想不明白，为什么爱他的人总是不能像他爱的人一样讨他喜欢。  
他教了方书剑那么多事，就等着把方书剑打造成一个完美的容器承载郑云龙的灵魂，可今天一看，不管怎么教，方书剑本质就那样无趣愚蠢。  
阿云嘎回头看了一眼郑云龙，想要不要就此杀了他算了，吃掉他，饮尽他的血，从此也能再不分离。  
可这样的话，以后再去哪里寻乐子呢？郑云龙的灵魂又该怎么属于他呢？阿云嘎仔细想着这个问题，竟然愁得唉声叹气起来。

阿云嘎思考着万全之策而欲罢不能的时候，郑云龙那双漆黑的眼睛正盯着他的背影，视线沉甸甸的，没有欲望，没有情感，寂静得像个死人。  
郑云龙默数着三二一，倒计时结束后宣布了游戏开始。

局面很快变得有意思起来。  
猎物被扑倒在地上，郑云龙现在还不算饿，可以好好玩上一会。

阿云嘎的后脑勺在地毯上撞得弹起来了一下，估计是有些狠，他好半晌都晃着神没缓过劲来。晃着晃着，眼前闪过一道白亮刺眼的光，紧接着他看见了漫山遍野的野花，一丛丛一簇簇顺着小丘起伏的地势藏在草里迎风摇曳，再往远望，朝雾在那里最浓，高山笼着白雪做的顶，蔚蓝的天又高又朗。  
他望着这片天眨了眨眼，有一瞬间回到了过去。

“看着我！”郑云龙掴了阿云嘎一巴掌，他容许阿云嘎走神，但不喜欢阿云嘎的眼睛看向别处。  
阿云嘎扯了扯嘴角，半边脸又烫又麻，他忽然很想笑，于是果真就在这种情况下笑了起来，方才跌倒的时候牙齿咬破了嘴唇，他一笑，像颗熟透的流着汁水艳红的李子。  
“我看着你了。”

郑云龙的眼神又变了变，让人想起一点星火明灭后的深林。他歪了歪脑袋，骨头咯吱咯吱作响，为什么阿云嘎一直都是游刃有余的样子？  
他不开心，似乎神智不清的时候有另外一个灵魂跳出躯体看得到他自己现在的不体面，他要阿云嘎变得和他一样。

有什么滴到了睫毛上，阿云嘎猜测着，是汗，还是血？他迫不及待地希望它滴到嘴边，这样他好能尝一尝是什么味道。  
阿云嘎是个好模好样的男人，但心里却住着个恶趣味的鬼。郑云龙简直不能再了解这个了，他故意凑上去，用嘴唇贴上阿云嘎的嘴，把舌头伸进去的时候不忘留个破绽。这时候就显现他俩心有灵犀简直像一个人似的了，阿云嘎毫不客气的在他舌头上咬一口，比起汗，还是血的味道更让阿云嘎着迷。郑云龙知道自己对于阿云嘎独特的魅力，他对阿云嘎装腔作势的伪装早已看透，任何故作无辜的行为都让他无比腻味，可却很诚实地喜欢那些为他神魂颠倒的行为。他此刻的心情就像荡妇露着白花花的胸脯和大腿却偏偏用被子盖住屁股一样，可以随便看，但不给真枪实弹的操一发。他不肯承认自己前后矛盾，只是怪罪阿云嘎竟然真的咬了他，而且疼得厉害，于是自作主张又变成一个失去贞洁的处子，怒火中烧地惩罚起阿云嘎来。

拳打脚踢没有美感，郑云龙认为是阿云嘎夺去了他的贞洁，所以该再由他还回来。

阿云嘎赤身裸体地趴在窗边，汗珠为他的腰窝蒙上一层亮光，他浑身热得不痛快，风将窗扇吹得大开，几滴细雨落在身上似乎都能蒸发成热气。  
他腰下横着一只手臂，捞着他前后晃动。他能感觉到阴茎在体内抽插的快感，塞满了身后的穴口，撬开肠道的壁肉发了狠的冲撞，他不着痕迹调整着姿势，撅起屁股让前列腺更彻底的被操一顿。  
他能感觉到郑云龙正在他身后用跪着的姿势将双膝插进他的双腿之间，逼迫他将腿分开到极致，大腿的肌肉紧绷着颤抖，臀肉却软得像灌满了水的气球一样被操得东倒西歪。

阿云嘎打着哆嗦流下泪来。  
他啊啊嗯嗯的痛呼，嘶哑着声音扮演竭力忍耐的感觉，换来身后嗤笑一声，那一直在后穴搅弄的手指伸进他嘴里翻搅起来，他嘴里又咸又湿，心里暗骂了一声不得不庆幸早就灌洗干净了身后。他的舌头被手指夹着拖拽出来，口水顺着酸涩的嘴角淌到脖子上，他晃着头只有嗓子眼的震动能发出一点声音。于是那手指就朝他的喉咙捅了过去，压着舌根似乎想要学着下体的力道把他身上每一处湿乎乎的通道都操得又红又肿。

他终于不加保留地呻吟出声。

郑云龙满意抽出了手，凑到阿云嘎耳边，吮吸着他的耳垂调笑着往他耳朵里呼出几道热乎乎的气息：“叫大声些，好让他听到。”  
阿云嘎的喘息猛地一顿，声音哑得无力：“让谁听到？”  
郑云龙无动于衷地盯着他的腺体，琢磨着一会该如何留下记号才足够戏剧性。

“你现在是谁？”阿云嘎试探着问：“……大龙？还是那个强奸犯？”

郑云龙再一次笑出来，舌尖舔了舔阿云嘎的腺体。  
“你的演技烂得就像个婊子。”

他咬了下去，像毒蛇那样把信息素和精液一起注射到阿云嘎的身体里。

阿云嘎后仰着脑袋迫切地用脸去贴近郑云龙的温度，他枕着郑云龙的肩，大声叫了起来。

方书剑在楼下客厅无趣看着光盘里刻下的影相，那声呻吟让他情动射在裤子里的时候，画面上的头颅正碎成一朵漂亮的花。


End file.
